Chrono Wiki:Requests for adminship
This is the page for requesting adminship for Chrono Wiki. Rules & Regulations * Only self-nominations are allowed. If you think that another member would make a good sysop, then you can convince them to nominate themselves. You cannot, however, make a nomination on behalf of another user. * After sufficient time has passed to allow all users who wish to express an opinion the chance to do so, a decision will be made based on community consensus as to whether or not the request will succeed. Once a decision has been made, the discussion will be archived and moved to an appropriate subpage. * Selections of sysops are not a simple vote count, or majority opinion. Users who wish to be promoted should demonstrate a steady commitment to this wiki, and be able to point to reasons that the sysop tools would allow them to do better editing. * Candidates should describe why the wiki should want them to be sysops, not why they want to be sysops on the wiki. * When supporting or opposing a candidate, give good reasons. Comments that describe in detail why the candidate should/should not become a sysop carry far more weight than simple support/oppose. Also, support comments that reference only edit count carry almost no weight in the selection process. * Rollback status is not required for a successful Request for Admin (RfA), but is highly encouraged. However, users who only want sysop tools for quick reverts of vandalism will be refused and directed towards the appropriate request. * Upon request, a prospective sysop may be given a scenario and asked his/her opinion on how s/he would handle it. * If a user has been blocked for any reason (except an IP auto-block or a wrong button click), s/he must wait a period of at least four months from the expiry of his/her ban until s/he may even be considered for adminship. Even after this time period has passed, the user should be prepared to answer questions about his/her block. * For users that have had previous unsuccessful RfAs and are planning to open a new one, consider the reasons that the previous nominations failed. Has anything changed about you that would make a new nomination successful? How to nominate If you have not had a request for adminship page before, follow this 2 step process. #Go to the end of the requests section below, and add the following text: /Username}} Where "Username" is the name of the user being nominated. #Click on the created "green" link, and add: However, if you have had a previous request for adminship, follow this process instead. #Go to the end of the requests section below, and add the following text: /Username (#)}} Where "Username" is the name of the user being nominated, and where # is 2 for the second RfA, 3 for the third, and so on. #Click on the created "green" link, and add: Current requests none Category:Chrono Wiki Category:Site administration